Local Breakout (LBO) is a technique wherein a user data flow is diverted from its usual expected call flow through a home network and, instead, is routed through another network. For example, when LBO occurs, data services for a mobile subscriber may be handled by a network (e.g., a visited mobile network when a mobile subscriber travels to a foreign country) which may or may, not have a business and operational relationship with the home network operator of the subscriber.
Current network operators generally allow LBO to occur at a serving gateway, small cells, and/or other location. Various standards discuss LBO architecture and/or procedures. One such standard is 3GPP TR 23.829, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Conventional LBO procedures are generally static in nature and do not allow certain scenarios where LBO may be beneficial to a home network, a subscriber, and/or other entity. In particular, conventional LBO procedures may not be session- and/or subscriber-aware.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for policy-based LBO.